


The Perils of Doing Laundry

by akaashixbokuto101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu - centric, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, a lot of fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: Atsumu thought he was helping.And he was!Sakusa just was not ready for the help Atsumu was offering.February 14 | Day 1 | Domestic AU || First TimesSakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: 1 Generic Haikyuu Faves - akaashixbokuto101, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	The Perils of Doing Laundry

Atsumu has always been in love with Sakusa. He just never knew it until it hit him like a train going at full speed. All of a sudden everything he does makes more sense to him. Every thought that goes through his head when he looks at Sakusa makes more sense. And lucky bastard that he is, Sakusa just happens to feel the same way towards him. Falling down into the abyss feels so good when he knows someone is there falling with him. 

A year into their relationship, and they’ve decided to live together. Technically, they were living together before but in the MSBY delegated dormitories, but this time they don’t have to worry about anyone catching them in the act in the kitchen. Not that they’ve ever done it in the kitchen, Sakusa will never allow him to do that, though it is still funny to let the rest of their teammates think that. 

A week into living together and Atsumu thinks he’s in heaven. He’s had enough experience staying with Sakusa that he’s familiar with his routine, and one of those routines is that every Saturday is clean-up day. With how busy they are with training and other promotionals, they’ve decided to continue with Sakusa’s routine of dedicating the whole day of Saturday to doing chores around their shared apartment. 

Sakusa loads the washing machine that they bought for their apartment with their laundry. He proceeds to go to their bathroom to start cleaning up there. Sakusa gives Atsumu the job of cleaning their kitchen. Atsumu, though often thought of as lazy by his twin brother, does his assigned job thoroughly. He hears Sakusa finish in their bedroom and move to clean the bathroom. 

Just as Atsumu finishes cleaning the kitchen, he hears the washing machine chime to signal that it’s done. Atsumu unloads the dryer and yells to Sakusa, “Omi-kun, where should I put the clean and dry clothes from the dryer?” 

Sakusa raises his voice a little from the bathroom to be heard, “Just place them on the bed. I’ll go fold them once I’m done in here.” 

“Alright.” Atsumu says in reply.

Atsumu pours their clean clothes on the bed and returns the laundry basket near the washing machine. “Atsumu, can you put the next load in the washing machine for me?” 

“Sure Omi-kun.” Atsumu does what he’s told and returns to their bedroom, not sure what to do next. He looks at the pile of laundry and feels guilty. 

He decided to start on them. He’s seen Sakusa do this plenty of times and knows how he wants his laundry to be folded. He’s also seen Sakusa’s clothes organization system in their shared closet. He’s ready for this and he wants to see Sakusa’s face when he actually does this properly. 

Atsumu starts with their training clothes. He puts them in two separate folded piles. One for his own clothes and the other one for Sakusa’s clothes. He’s tempted to just do Sakusa’s clothes properly and be lenient with his own, but he knows that once Sakusa sees them in their shared closet, he’s going to redo them. So he does them meticulously. 

After their training clothes comes their casual clothing, and after he also does their formal and business clothing, which they only wear during shoots or business events. He also folds their underwear, towels, and other accessories. After he’s done he puts them away slowly in their closet careful as to not destroy his hard work. 

Sakusa arrives in their bedroom ready to fold their clothes just as Atsumu was putting away the last of the folded clothes. 

“Hey Omi-kun, look I folded all the clothes so ya don’t have to do them anymore.” Atsumu boasts to Sakusa. Sakusa, however, didn’t say anything. Atsumu looked at Sakusa and was surprised to see a weird expression on Sakusa’s face. Atsumu was not familiar with the expression and did not know what it meant. 

Sakusa finally moves from the doorway of their bedroom and to their closet. He opens it and observes all the clothes, folded just as Atsumu had said. Sakusa, however, still does not say anything and proceeds to open their drawers and closes them after a moment of staring at the contents inside. 

“Kiyoomi?” Atsumu was unsure. He knew Sakusa had plenty of boundaries. Was this something he should not have done? Did he step on an unknown trigger? “Kiyoomi, did I do something I shouldn’t have?” 

Atsumu crept closer to Sakusa slowly as if Sakusa would bolt if approached too fast. “No.” Sakusa says finally. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong,” but then Sakusa suddenly collapses and crouches on the floor and suddenly Atsumu runs towards him. 

“If I didn’t do anything wrong then why are ya crying?” Atsumu kneeled next to him unsure of what to do. 

“You saw my underwear!” Sakusa finally says through his tears, and Atsumu was just shocked still next to him, unable to comprehend what the hell was happening. 

“I’m sorry. What was that? I think I heard it wrong.”

“You saw my underwear!” Huh, Atsumu didn’t hear it wrong, but in Atsumu’s head it still does not explain Sakusa’s very bizarre behavior. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You saw, folded, and even put away my underwear! And you did it so properly!” Sakusa explains as if it answered all the questions that were running around Atsumu’s head. 

Atsumu arranged his position to be more comfortable on the floor. Finally, Atsumu thought of something even more outrageous than what he was seeing, “Omi-kun, are you embarrassed?” Atsumu asked, his voice rising a little, made hysterical by what he was seeing and hearing at the moment. He’s not sure if he should be laughing, crying or pulling his hair out in frustration. Sakusa stopped crying, but was still crouched on the floor not saying anything. “You know I’ve seen ya naked right?” 

Sakusa finally emerges from his cocoon to glare at Atsumu, “This is very much different!” 

Atsumu laughed, “How?” 

Sakusa pouts and glares at him, and Atsumu has to restrain himself from kissing his boyfriend’s pouting lips. “It just is, okay?!” Atsumu couldn't resist and pecked the lips that was pouting and quickly moved away before Sakusa could hit him. 

Atsumu huffed out another laugh and paused for a moment to relish in the very unusual sight of Sakusa Kiyoomi being another level of unreasonable. After a few more seconds, Atsumu decided to shuffle closer to his boyfriend and gather him into his arms. Sakusa was willing to be gathered, but didn’t stop pouting. “I’m sorry Kiyoomi, but you have to get used to the fact that I’m going to see yer underwear all the time now. We share a closet for goodness sake.”

“Yeah, but our underwear are hidden in different drawers.” Sakusa says petulantly, still unable to let go.

“How about we make this even then.” 

“How?”

“Want me to show ya my underwear?” Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows towards Sakusa, but Sakusa just whacks him on the back of the head. 

And that’s how they spend the rest of their supposed cleaning day. On the floor of their bedroom, with Atsumu trying to help Sakusa understand that living together also means seeing each other’s underpants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I'm not that good at making fluffy things?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
